


Rhombus

by kmd0107



Series: Intarsia [1]
Category: Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: Episode: s02e06 Rat Saw God, F/M, Gen, Missing Scenes, motivations and self-reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 14:53:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9825350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kmd0107/pseuds/kmd0107
Summary: Logan's house is up in flames.  Catharsis is light on the ground while guilt abounds.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I started this like two years ago but since it was just a few small glimpses into things going on during this episode and never did much with it. Then enter the VMHQ milestone Challenge! Now this little bit has a place to live :) This will be three one-shots that accompany Season 2's Rat Saw Good.

Even as far from the house as the stables were, Weevil could still feel the heat from the fire.He knew he should leave like the others, but he’d found himself drawn to stay and watch.Watch all of the earthly possessions of the two men who’d ruined his life turn to smoke and ash.He thought it would be accompanied by a sense of catharsis, but it didn’t come. 

Instead he stood in the breeze next to moldering bales of hay from when Lynn Echolls kept alpacas, and felt nothing but dread.Avenging Felix was supposed to feel good, righteous.But this felt like when he’d found out his boys shot up Logan’s stupid truck with Veronica in it. 

Weevil’s eyes stung and began to water, he took a deep breath only to choke on the smoke filled air.It was time to go.The sheriff and fire department would surely be on their way by now and the scene of an arson was not the place for self-reflection.Unless he wanted to end up in a cell with Logan.

Weevil ran down the unkept gravel path that led from the stables to a side gate.He quickly climbed the fence and kept hidden behind the landscaping until he was around the side of the house where he’d left his motorcycle.The same place he picked up Veronica just a few short months ago.He’d tried to convince her to tell him what was wrong, but so much had been wrong—more than he’d even realized at the time—that he had accepted her simple, “ _it turned into an 09er disaster and I had to get out.”_ Of course later he’d learned about the video recording from the pool house and his imagination had filled in the rest.He did _not_ understand what girls saw in that jackass.That killer.

Logan killed Felix.  He was a killer.  An echo of Lilly, _“Lover, Logan’s a peach. Leave him be, he’d never hurt me.”_   He’d never believed her, but she was Lilly Kane and if he didn’t do things her way, well, you only did things her way.  Veronica had defended him too, tried to plead his case to Weevil over the summer.  Suicide.  They’d saved Logan from killing himself only to have him kill one of their own.  Except that felt wrong, but in the absence of any other explanation that was the conclusion he was left with.  There was even a witness.

Weevil had very few memories of that night, and if Veronica was to be believed, Logan was in the same boat.So many times since that night Weevil has wished that he hadn’t gone after Logan.If he hadn’t, Felix might still be alive.Of course it also meant Logan would likely be dead, which would have crushed Veronica.And loathe as he was to admit it, he didn’t want to see her hurting, even over a jackass like Logan.

He cruised out of the ’09 and headed back toward his home.He’d put on his helmet to hide his distinctive shaved head, but he desperately wanted to rip it off and let the wind whip across his skin.A distraction, any distraction, because, as happened every time he let him self consider “what ifs” he came back to how he’d let Lilly down.How his desire to avenge Lilly had sent him after Logan, instead of staying with Veronica and guarding her while she undertook her mission at the Kane’s.He’d never forgive himself for that; she’d almost died. 

Current issues aside, he did care about Veronica, and Aaron Echolls almost killing her…if he didn’t hate Logan so much he might ask him how it felt to have your father kill one girlfriend and try to kill another.Though, on second thought, maybe he’d ask anyway; maybe he’d use it to instigate a fight for his boys to see.

 

* * *

 

Logan stood staring at the blaze, taking shallow breaths of the air, harsh with smoke and heat.He’d endured so much the past year that this felt like nothing.Like there were no more emotions left for him to feel.Except the twinge of relief that at least it wasn’t another person gone from his life.

“Well, you gonna dance this one out, Logan?Maybe you can get featured on Ellen.I can see it now—” Lamb held up his hands forming a marquee “—‘son of murderer seeks sympathy from fans.’ ”Lamb snorted and walked away a pronounced skip in his step.

Logan could only shake his head.The reality was it would probably be helpful if he were willing to sacrifice his soul to his father’s fans.He could stand up and declare his father innocent, say Veronica had lied, and he’d be a golden boy again.Okay, not a golden boy, but at least not a murderer.Except that wasn’t who he was, and it never would be.There was no amount of benefit worth defending Aaron. 

Even as he thought it he knew it wasn’t entirely true.He was a suspect in Felix’s murder again, but this time without the benefit of Veronica Mars.The truth was he would do anything to make sure he didn’t go to prison.Whatever it took.Using Aaron Echolls would be his absolute last resort.He’d go to Keith Mars first.He’d grovel and beg Veronica.He knew she wasn’t as indifferent as she pretended, and worst case scenario he could use her love for Lilly.WWLD—he choked on the thought, “what would Lilly do?” _Get herself killed, dumbass_. 

Bad decisions aside—and lord knew they’d all made plenty of them over the last two years—Logan was confident Veronica’s love of Lilly could still be called on.After all, as Veronica had once insisted, Lilly had loved Logan.Though he wished it was his love for Veronica that would bring her around, but all of that was in the rear-view, or so he kept telling himself.

Tired of shuffling around while the fire department failed to save his house, Logan turned and walked down his driveway.A few heads turned as he weaved his way through the various emergency vehicles, but no one stopped him. 

Dick’s place was only a few blocks over, he could head there, regroup, let off some steam if Kendall was around—she was always good for that.When he got there Kendall wasn’t home, or anyone else for that matter.With their lack of funds apparently all of the staff had moved on to greener pastures.

Logan sat on the curb in front of the Casablancs Estate and considered his contact list.His finger hovered over Veronica’s number, but he couldn’t bring himself to hit send.Calling her would just be a descent into self-flagellation, and he wasn’t there…yet.Instead he scrolled down to the end and spotted Weevil’s number.He had no idea why he had his number but there it was.Obviously, calling Weevil would be of no use, unless he wanted to hear him gloat about destroying Logan’s home but something niggled at Logan. 

The cold of the concrete curb seeped into Logan’s bones as an idea formed.  He knew who he needed to call, rapidly scrolling through his contacts and pressing send.

“You’re not just an ‘if you can’t afford an attorney’ attorney, right?”


End file.
